nuevo comienzo
by elenabella23
Summary: Bella es una vampiro con el don de volverse humana,pero los cullen no lo saben.Ella ama a edward perdidamente hasta el momento que ve que la engaña.Ella escapa para comenzar una nueva vida,un nuevo comienzo.Hasta el reencuentro con los cullen.Mi 1er fic!
1. Chapter 1

: _**engaño**_

Pov. Bella

Estaba preparándome para ir al instituto, me puse lo primero que encontré: un pantalón de jean para nada ajustado , una remera y unas converce negras para dicimular por que la verdad odiava vestirme asi. No desallune ya que no tenia sed, tal vez iria a cazar luego solo por precaucion.

Parti hacia mi primer dia de clases en el instituto de forcks. Antes de llegar active mi don para que todos me vean como una humana común y corriente. Ni bien entre para ir a recoger mi horario sentí olor a vampiro eran cinco exactamente tal vez ellos me conozcan y quizás me podrían decir mi verdadera identidad. No me encontré con ellos en casi todo el transcurso del dia hata la hora del almuerzo. Agarre una vandeja con comida y me sente en una mesa basia al fondo de todo, intente recordar un poco de mi vida humana y tratar de recordar quien me había convertido, quien fue el estúpido que me habia condenado a la vida eterna, hasta que los vi estaban sentados al otro lado del comedor. Una de ellos era una hermosa vampira de cabello rubio, que tranquilamente podría ser modelo, al lado de esta estaba un grandote de cabello oscuro, luego una chica menuda de cabello negro que estaba abrazando a un chico rubio que parecía estar sufriendo y creo que era por el olor de los humanos y apartado de ellos estaba uno de cabello cobrizo, el vampiro mas hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Mi mirada se encontró por un momento con la de el hasta que desbie la mirada. Luego de un rato lo mire de reojo y vi que me seguía mirando, hasta que sono el timbre y me fui a mi próxima clase.

No vi a ninguno, salvo al hermoso chico de pelo cobrizo en clase de biología. Me aserque al profesor y le di mi horario para que me lo firme y luego me indico que me sentara al lado de el ya que era el único lugar basio. Fui a sentarme y por un largo rato vi de reojo que me miraba hasta que se animo a presentarse:

- hola soy Edward Cullen y tu eres…- me dijo esperando que responda.

- Isabela Swan, pero dime bella, solo bella.

Y esas fueron las primeras palabras que cruce con Edward Cullen.

Desde ese dia, ya hace un año y medio que estamos saliendo, el es todo para mi sin el me "moriría de amor" literalmente claro por que yo no puedo morir de esa manera y crei que para el yo era lo mismo hasta que lo vi con …

* * *

><p><em>hola holitas! soy cami! y bueno este es mi primer fic que creé con la ayuda de mis twilighters que son muy especiales para mi y espero que el primer capitulo les aya gustado en el proximo sabran con quien este edward pero creo que igual ya se imaginan no? bueno besos y mordidas! chau.<em>

_gracias´por leerme! y porfavor de los porfavores dejen comentarios! que eso me anima mucho a seguir escreibiendo y me da muchas ideas!._


	2. Chapter 2

_ninguno de estos hermosos personajes son mios son de la maravillosa escritora stephanie meyer, solo la historia bueno aca les dejo el segundo capi!._

Pov bella:

Rosalie…

Estaba saliendo a cazar como todas las noches después de que Edward saliera de mi habitación pensando que ya me había dormido.

Salí por mi ventana y me fui directo al bosque en busca de algo que pueda saciar la sed que tenia ya que no me dejaban solo ni un momento con todo el lío que Victoria, una vampira viene buscando cobrar venganza después de que Edward matase a su pareja James, un vampiro que intentaba matarme. Pero esa ya es otra historia. La cosa es que los vi juntos en el bosque primero se besaban, luego ella le estaba quitando la camisa a el y el la ayudo gustoso y después de eso no vi mas porque salí corriendo de ahí a velocidad vampírica, y cuando ya estuve a varios kilómetros de Forks paré y me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y comencé a sollozar. Ya no podía más de la tristeza que tenía de ver al amor de mi vida besándose con otra persona. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de por qué Rosalie me odiaba tanto, y no era envidia como me había dicho, sino que eran celos que sentía hacia mí por estar con Edward. Y que él cuando me dejó antes de irse me dijo que no me amaba, tal vez era pura verdad y que sólo volvió para estar con ella. No, ya era demasiado. Él no era así, él no me haría esto.

Estaba lamentándome de todo hasta que escuché pasos, alguien se acercaba. Puse mis sentidos alertas, hasta que apareció quien menos me lo esperaba. Era simplemente Emmett Cullen

-¿Bella? – Me preguntó – ¿Eres tú?

-si Emmett soy yo quien iba a ser sino ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte medio nerviosa.

-nada solo estaba cazando hasta que te vi, pero yo soy el que debe preguntas ¿qué haces tú aquí?-hay no y ahora ¿qué digo?...

-yo eee…-pensé alguna escusa para ver que el no supiera la verdad sobre mí, pero luego, me lo pensé mejor y ¿Qué tiene que él lo sepa? Solo va a ser un Cullen no todos y no creo que Emmett diga algo si yo se lo pido y aparte si lo hiciera yo ya estaría muy lejos de aquí.

-la verdad Emmett es que, yo no soy lo que tú crees que soy- le dije dudosa de seguir.

-Bella sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, que yo no diré nada, eres como mi hermana, eres mi mejor amiga- dijo muy confiado.

-está bien mira- le dije y desactive mi don para que el me viera tal cual como soy.

-¿qué es esto?- me dijo con cara de susto con mescla de sorprendido.

- Emmett es lo que soy, un vampiro como tú, Rosalie, como toda tu familia_ y ahí me di cuenta de que por estar hablando unos minutos con él me olvide de Rosalie y Edward.

-ok bella, pero quiero que me espliques todo lentamente.

- está bien Emmett, te explicare todo pero primero quiero que veas algo que no te va a gustar, créeme para nada-le dije muy apenada- sígueme active mi escudo protegiéndonos a Emmett y a mí y empecé e a caminar esperando que me siguiera pero cuando lo vi dudar le dije:

- no pasa nada Emmett, ¿sabes que yo nunca aria nada que te hiciese daño verdad? pero esto lo tienes que ver con tus propios ojos como yo lo hice ¿puedes confiar en mí?

- está bien Bella confío en ti.

-ok sígueme y corrimos hacia donde estaban ellos pero antes active mi escudo para que no nos sintieran llegar.

Lo primero que vimos fue a Edward y Rosalie que ya se estaban vistiendo ella se estaba poniendo la camisa y el estaba sin ella. Mire al pobre de Emmett y tenía cara de querer matarlos y al mismo tiempo con mucha tristeza que si pudiera llorar ya lo estaría haciendo.

Estaba mirándolo hasta que ella le dijo a Edward:

-ha sido realmente divertido-le dijo acercándose a él.

- si la verdad acuérdate mañana en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora- y le guiño un ojo y ella lo beso exagerando demasiado parecía que se lo iba a comer que estúpida…

-Bella vámonos de aquí por favor- me suplico susurrando Emmett.

-está bien- le dije yo sollozando – vamos- y corrimos hasta llegar a un prado muy lejos de ellos dos.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio hasta que desactive mi escudo y me senté en el suelo del prado, con las piernas dobladas en mi pecho y la cara en ellas y comencé a sollozar de nuevo.

-Bella está bien ya basta, tal vez solo fue un mal entendido –dijo el intentando consolarme.

-Emmett. Tú viste lo mismo que yo, pero yo también los vi cuando se besaban, cuando todavía estaban con ropa. Así que no te atrevas a decirme que fue un mal entendido, porque tú y yo sabemos bien que no es así; nos tomaron por idiotas Emmett, ¡nos engañaron¡-le grite yo ya no aguantaba más me tenía que ir de aquí lo más rápido que pueda.

Espere a que el hablara pero no dijo nada, solo miraba el piso, triste y muy decepcionado. Así que seguí hablando.

-¿y sabes qué? Yo me largo de aquí- dije levantándome del pasto.

- adiós Emmett espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz y que te olvides de Rosalie y se feliz hazlo por mi-y me acerque a él y le di un dulce beso en la mejilla, me dispuse a irme pero l me agarro del brazo.

- espérame, me iré con trigo- yo me quede en shock el no podía ir con migo-no puedo vivir aquí sabiendo que rose me engaño con Edward- me lo pensé por un momento y dije ¿por qué no? Ya estaba cansada de viajar por todos lados sola.

- ¿pero qué pasa con el resto de tu familia?

-vamos bella, sabes que ellos pueden vivir sin mí y solo será por un tiempo hasta que pueda recuperarme de lo que me hicieron mi supuesto hermano y Rosalie.

-está bien me convenciste-le dije dándole una sonrisa de animo a la cual él me respondió con otra.

-primero me voy yo y luego te vas tú, para no levantar ninguna sospecha, ¿entendido?

-si entendidísimo y ¿se puede saber a dónde vamos?

-sí, vamos a Alaska ¿te parece? tengo un amigo allá.

- si está bien me parece perfecto.

Y partimos hacia nuestras casas a preparar todo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola! como estan? y que les parecio? que malos rosalie y edward no? bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capi! chauuu.<strong>_

_**y por favor dejen comentarios! que eso me da inspiracion para seguir besotes!.**_

y gracias a esas dos maravillosas chicas q dejaron sus rewis!


End file.
